Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Currently, when a customer moves from one data center to another data center, the customer spends time and effort to set up access and management settings at the new data center. Such time and effort may be prohibitive to customers making such data center moves.